1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking devices, and more particularly to containers which hold and shape batter as it is cooked, thus producing a specifically shaped bakery product.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Various cooking devices produce a bakery product that includes a small opening or indentation for the inclusion of a filling. However, the inventor is unaware of any cooking device that will produce a finished bakery product in any form that is suitable for the containment of a generous amount of filling.